Escape from the airport
by serpentmaster13
Summary: Have you ever wondered how to get to the smash universe? Don't. It made Sonic go crazy. Don't ever ask the worlds fastest hedgehog to wait in line in one of the most boring places on earth all over earth - The airport. One-shot


**Sorry my updates are so ****sporadic**

**Sonic****, ****Megama****n****, ****Pacma****n, and ****Jumpman**** all belong to their respective owners: Sega, Capcom, Namco and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>"Bored Sonic is bored," Megaman commented. Sonic had already ripped out all of his quills, and grown them back again 2,734 times. He currently laid unceremoniously in the bridge position, draped over his luggage like a squirrel skin rug. His mouth was muttering mumbo jumbo, the words released in mini sonic booms. His legs skittered back and forth as if he were an overturned bug, and the friction of his movements set Mario's overalls on fire. Mario didn't care about the fire so much he did Sonic's unrelenting whining. In fact, the fire's tickling fingers were a welcome distraction from the mental pain.<p>

"I want to eat you right now," Pac Man sighed. "Anything to shut you up."

"This is why robots are superior to all living things." Megaman commented. "We have an off button."

"Living things have several off buttons. You just have to hit them hard enough," Mario said.

"Name them," Megaman challenged.

"You already know most of them," Mario said nonchalantly as the blaze crept up his denim. "The heart, the lungs, the brain, really the whole body is an off button. Like I said before, you just have to hit it hard enough."

"Well you named several off buttons, what about off switches?" Megaman inquired.

"The spine comes to mind," Mario pondered. "Also the intestines, if you twist them hard enough. If you're a plant, your stem is an off switch,"

"Aren't you two just rays of sunshine today," Pac commented.

Sonic randomly screamed as if in pain, releasing a shock wave of air that rippled through the long, long, line the four were standing in. It overturned countless luggage bags and created countless annoyed utterings. Then Sonic disappeared, leaving a blue streak hovering in the air for a few seconds before it faded, following it's owner.

"How's our count?" Pac asked.

"Sonic has broken the sound barrier over 9,000 times in one minute," Megaman concluded.

"What! over nine thousand!" Mario said, feigning surprise. "This has got to stop,"

"Let's sing something." Pac said.

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"We should make him feel our pain," Pac explained.

"I like this idea," Megaman said. "So, what should we sing?"

"Here he comes," Pacman warned.

"I know, I have heat sensors," Megaman growled.

Abruptly, Megaman launched his projectile. A blue blur sped past milliseconds later. Then the blur was gone, and the projectile with it.

"Perfect," Mario whispered. He jumped the ribbon tape and took off where the blue blur was headed. "Save my spot!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Megaman smirked. "Now it's just a matter of time before-"

Something exploded in the direction Mario ran off to.

"That," Megaman finished.

Megaman and Pacman waited a few more moments. At last, Mario returned with Sonic in his arms, who was struggling like he had rabies. More mumbo jumbo shot from his mouth.

"No one can understand you when your talking that fast," Megaman commented. "Not even me."

Sonic seemed to hear them, and his speech receded to subsonic. "LetmegoletmegoIhavetorunthisisbrutalpunishmenthowintheworldcan youdothistomeyoucruelcruealpeopleandarobotandaheadwitharmsandleagsandIHAVETORUUUUUUUUUN!soletmegoletmegoletmegonowdoitnowletmegoplEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEand-"

Mario stuck his fist in Sonic's mouth. "None of us can understand you when your talking that fast either." He pointed out.

"This is BRUTAL! This is TORTURE!" Sonic wailed. "A creature like me, forced to WAIT in LINE for HOURS!"

"Too bad, because this is torture for us too and you will just have to wait it out while we tourture you further for the pain it has inflicted on us." Pac Man said, gobbling up Sonic when Mario dumped the hedgehog in Pac's mouth.

"What are you going to do? There's no way you can make this worse for me!" Sonic sneered from within the dark void.

"I'm going to sing!" Mario smirked back.

"No!" Sonic screeched.

Megaman turned on his speakers. Sonic recognized the tune, it was one of his own favorites to sing: City Escape.

"_Rolling around, not as fast as sound," _Mario began, sitting on his luggage and rolling it around like it was a chair. "_We're all feeling lowly, we're moving quite slowly!" _

Sonic wanted to push him off it, but Mario stood up again.

"_Boredom has driven you crazy till now!"_ Mario continued. "_But don't worry too much we'll get out here somehow! Must keep on shuffling ahead," _He sang, shuffling madly with an overly determined expression. "_No time for boredom, we'll bide our time instead!" _Mario continued. _Trusting that we'll met end, after rounding one last bend!" _He sang, cutting ten people in line just to get around the next coil of the line, before dipping back under the ribbon to rejoin Megaman and Pacman, who had spit Sonic out.

"_Time to go, break this fort, trust me and we will escape from the airport!" _Mario continued, indifferent to the complaints of the people he'd cut. "_Just one more line, time to go!"_

"_Time to go!" _Pac echoed.

Mario kept singing. "_Break this fort, trust me and we will escape from this airport! Just one more line then we'll be fine. Time to go!"_ Mario closed his bushy mouth.

Sonic exhaled in relief. "Good now-"

"Oh yeah!" Pac man chimed in.

"Are you done yet?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"No," Mario said.

Sonic felt a metal hand clasp him on the back.

"_More line is lurking around every turn,"_ Megaman sang, clutching Sonic's head close to his own with his right hand while his left panned Sonic's vision, indicating the rest of the line.

"_But you must wait, you will have to learn!"_ Megaman said, poking Sonic in the stomach.

"Ow!" Sonic said. Megaman payed no mind.

"_I know with some luck we will find our way. Don't you worry we'll get through it today!"_

"Can you stop now?" Sonic pleaded.

"_We don't care what lies ahead,"_ Pacman Megaman and Mario sang in three part harmony. It would have been pretty, if Sonic weren't so ticked.

"_No time for boredom we'll bide our time instead!"_ They continued, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"_Pass that next wait no matter what that may be,"_ Megaman sang.

"_Don't you worry, you'll be free," _Mario continued.

"_Eventually,"_ Pacman echoed.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic screeched, but only to hide his growing amusement.

Mario, Pacman, and Megaman paid no heed anyway.

"_Time to go, break this fort," _they sang, still in harmony."_Trust is and we will escape from the airport,"_

Finally, Sonic couldn't help it. _If you can't beat em, join em,_ He thought, trying to justify his next actions. The truth was he actually liked the song.

Megaman continued on. "_Just one more line, time to go,"_

"_Time to go,"_ Sonic echoed. Then he just burst out in song. "_Break this fort, I trust you, now let's go escape from this airport,"_

All of them joined in.

"_Just one more line, then we'll be fine, time to go!"_

Sonic collapsed, not believing he just did that. "You're right, It'll all be over soon," He assured himself.

Megaman had a smug look on his face. The same look was mirrored on Mario's. "I hope you just enjoyed that," The plumber commented.

"Because it'll be about four and a half more hours before we get there," Megaman calculated. "Not including the plane ride,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
